Fairy tail, el secreto de los Dragon Slayer
by yami0w0
Summary: Algo raro esta pasando con nuestros Dragon Slayer y Zeref es el culpable... ¿Que pretende? ¿Como se puede detener esto?... Lucy es la única que puede hacer algo junto con Natsu, pero Natsu también actúa extraño. Amor, tristeza, terror... Sentimientos nuevos invaden a Lucy ¿Que hará Lucy? ¿Lograra salvar a sus compañeros o Zeref la detendrá?


p style = "caja de dimensionamiento: border-box; margen: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height : 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "f2a8fa63dab94fb567515f42694edc92" Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, solo yo puse la trama / p  
style = p "caja de dimensionamiento: caja de frontera; margen:. 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; Fuente- familia: 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "f2a8fa63dab94fb567515f42694edc92" Narra Lucy ... /  
p p style = "box-dimensionamiento: caja de frontera; margen: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "3fde4d841e802764372de9fb35315eaa" ¿Como Es Que Paso ESTO ?, ¿Porque? ... ya ni Siquiera recuerdo Lo Que Paso, me siento muy Débil, cansada estoy, siento Mucho miedo. / p  
style = p "caja -sizing: border-box; margen: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "ee0b4e7f6b583020055cd361d688dea7" Llevo Unas 4 horas here Encerrada, En Esta cueva, this fría cueva Que esta muy húmeda gracias a la fuerte lluvia. CUANDO Nariz Parará de llover, solo se que me Tengo Que agente de mudanzas Rápido of this Lugar párr Pedir  
estilo ayuda / p p = "caja de dimensionamiento:.-Box frontera; margen: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family : 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "8160dce1976e5d5974ccc68550dfc442" No podre soportar mucho tiempoo this frío, Tengo Que moverme ya !, AUNQUE estafar las Heridas que tengo conmigo Será Difícil. Todos actuaron muy extraño y empezaron a Hacer Cosas malas. Detenerlos miedo, nadie podia en Todos teniamos, ni Siquiera el maestro /  
p p style = "caja de dimensionamiento: border-box; margen:. 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro', ' Helvetica Neue ', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "047311eb0f297c90c6c715326836a9c4" ¿como estaran los Demás afuera? ... no lo se, Tengo Que Regresar a casa, Pero, Tal Vez this afuera Esperándome, o ¿no ?. Quiero Regresar, Quiero Saber Que Es Lo Que les pasa /  
p p style = "caja de dimensionamiento: border-box; margen:. 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue ', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " ? de datos-p-id = "af3a365c9cf18eec7d8c574bfdd65d49" Exactamente ... ¿Que Fue Lo Que Hizo Zeref /  
p p style = "caja de dimensionamiento: border-box; margen: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family : 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "33c0280d3db443720c8ff00b3aa6aea2" Desde Que Zeref dijo eso Hace Apenas un dia, empezo TODO, no tengo Con Que compararlo, AEE horribles Imágenes, Personas de una las que quiero, verlas Sufrir asi, Es terrible ... ver a mi compañero Sufriendo asi, peor Aun fue ... Pero No Tanto Como lo que me paso a mi, me di Cuenta de Que en verdad hay nada sirvo para ... /  
p p style = "caja de dimensionamiento: caja de frontera; margen : 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "9d8db4c1f950cbe89fe42b4a5d825cfa" Tengo Mucho En que Pensar, pero ya se acabo mi tiempo párrafo Pensar, Enfrente de mi, en la entrada de la cueva, puedo ver su silueta, la silueta de quien yo un eco Estas Heridas, this Ahí Esperándome, desearia Estar imaginando TODO ESTO, Pero No Es Así /  
p p style = "caja de dimensionamiento:.-box frontera; margen: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro' "Helvetica Neue ', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555;" datos-p-id = "17367907286a639ba907fce20d7fcb81" Estoy paralizada Mirando A esa silueta, sin moverme puedo, puedo Decir solo el nombre de la ESA persona ... /  
p p style = "caja de dimensionamiento: caja de frontera; margen: 0px 0px 24px ; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Fuente Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: # 555555; " datos-p-id = "29585946075d18e30b51c15d7960c04b" - N ... Natsu ... - le Dije a la persona que me seguia, Que sabia de aunque el ya no natsu era ... / p


End file.
